


true blood

by taeyeons



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Gunplay, Guns, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Robbery, Romance, daniel is a lone powerful man, mafia, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: Park Jihoon's life has been all about taking risks, living life on the very edge and running away. The biggest danger comes in the form of Kang Daniel.





	true blood

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year pals!! hello it me again! this was supposed to be for nielwink month but i was so preoccupied with other engagements and life was awful so this took a while.
> 
> i lightly skimmed through the fic for any errors. if there's any i missed out, i apologise. i'm fine with reasonable criticism so hit me.
> 
> title is from jt's song. usual warnings for light violence, it's non-graphic i believe, and my attempt of using guns. i'm not at all the best at writing action scenes but i just want nielwink in a mafia and running and risking lives ok!!!! i had to stop myself from indulging in any more nsfw so this is v light ahaha. 
> 
> be kind to me and i hope you enjoy the fic~

 

_A hotel suite at the Intercontinental. Hong Kong. 03:07AM._

“You’re boring me,” Jihoon whispers into Daniel’s mouth. A smirk lights up at that and Jihoon ignores the urge burning in him to peck Daniel’s lips with more kisses at the mere sight.

Daniel’s hands roam over Jihoon’s back, the pads of his fingers, each leaving a string of fire on his skin. Jihoon feels hot all over, grinding his ass down, purposefully creating friction against Daniel’s crotch. A groan resonates in the empty hotel suite, Jihoon bites back a smile and kisses at a sensitive spot on Daniel’s neck chastely.

Thoughts of the mafia is far from his mind and all Jihoon can focus on is the intensity of Daniel’s gaze on him. Daniel’s hands cup Jihoon’s ass, squeezing firmly. Jihoon sighs against Daniel’s neck, peppering open-mouthed kisses all the way down to his bare chest, a tentative lick around a nipple.

It takes everything in Jihoon to pull back, his heart leaping into his throat.

He wants to do so much, he wants Daniel’s mouth on every part of him, he wants to be wrecked over and over. The night is awfully young and at this moment, it feels like they have all the time in the world before they have to run back to opposite ends in the morning. Jihoon can pretend that he’s not bare in enemy’s hands, he can pretend that tonight is just a mere dream.

And a dream it is as Daniel tips Jihoon’s chin upwards to meet him in a kiss halfway, a kiss burning with all the hunger.

“Is this still boring you?” Daniel mumbles, his voice vibrating off Jihoon’s skin. It tickles, and Jihoon lets out a shudder when Daniel sucks on a past hickey.

Jihoon hums a _yes,_ his eyes drifting elsewhere and something dark sparks in his gut, an idea forming in his mind. The gun sits on the bed, unsupervised and lost in the tangled sheets. Jihoon is running his hands through Daniel’s hair, tugging on the ends, drawing a low moan from the latter.

It’s the haze of the darkness that catches up to Jihoon, urging him to lean into the sweet, mesmerising scent of Daniel, to wrap his legs around Daniel’s waist tightly and to close a hand around the cool frame of the metal gun.

The gun presses against Daniel’s temple, the muzzle denting into his skin, and he cocks an eyebrow at Jihoon questioningly. His gaze is absent of any fear, just pure curiosity glistening in his eyes. A corner of Jihoon’s mouth tugs upwards playfully, he leans in, breath hot on Daniel’s neck.

“Do you want to play?”

Daniel laughs, eyeing the gun in Jihoon’s hand, then shifting his eyes upwards to meet Jihoon’s gaze with the fire Jihoon loves to see in him. “Whatever it is, I’m in.”

Jihoon drags the gun down his jaw, watching how Daniel shivers from the coolness of the metal. He moves backwards, out of Daniel’s lap. The warmth leaves him and he leans across Daniel’s lap to reach into the side table, pulling the drawer open to take a bullet out. He slides the bullet in the barrel of the gun and spins it, locking it into place with a loud click.

He turns around, tackling Daniel down on the bed so that he hovers over the latter. The switch in dominance fuels the fire within him as Jihoon gazes down upon Daniel and his crooked smile at him, lacking any fear, his blinding trust fully in Jihoon. It makes Jihoon shiver from the utter power Daniel has given him.

Daniel’s hand reaches out, closing around Jihoon’s wrist to pull the gun closer between them. “You have my entire heart in your hand, Jihoon. It’s all yours.”

Pointing the gun at Daniel, he tilts his head at him, a corner of his lips quirking upwards in ill mischief. There’s a sort of thrill in playing around and he sees it mirrored in Daniel’s stare.

 “Let’s see if luck is on your side tonight, baby.”

Jihoon pulls the trigger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The Beginning. Copenhagen, Denmark. 04:08AM._

The target moves and Jihoon narrows his eyes through the binoculars, scrutinising the situation at hand. It’s a little too dark for Jihoon’s liking and he can’t properly make it out but he’s not about to screw it up just because of shadowy figures and darkness. He can’t afford to.

If he ends up shooting the wrong one, he just has to make sure no one gets out alive. And that’s a lot for the mafia to cover up.

Minhyun did advise him to follow the target from a safe distance for a few days, to memorise their quirks, their frame from head to toe, their body movement. Jihoon did as he asked but his hands are getting clammy and while he’s sure he has the right target, he finds that he needs Minhyun to reassure him a little.

Jihoon twists the binoculars, zooming into the evening party at Bella Sky, and observes the way the target treads softly towards a woman with a glass of wine in hand. He refrains the urge to roll his eyes when said target leaves a peck on the woman’s lips, furthering into an embrace at the corner of the party. _Ugh._

“Well, isn’t that romantic?”

“ _WHAT THE FUCK._ ” Jihoon yells, startled, immediately losing grip on his binoculars. He hears the thud of his fallen binoculars but it’s all muted noise as he turns around, whipping a handgun out to direct it at his intruder. His hand is slightly shaking, the gun weighing his arm down, but he stares straight across with a fiery determination to _kill any form of evidence, matter or non-matter._

Jihoon’s gaze falls upon a taller man hidden in the shadows and as he advances closer, Jihoon tightens on the gun. The moonlight streams across the planes of the man’s face and Jihoon notes a hint of amusement in those crinkled eyes, he pans his gaze downwards and sees a wide stretch of a playful smirk. He’s dressed in black just like Jihoon is, though emptyhanded.

The turtleneck he dons is stretched thinly across his chest (which is too broad for Jihoon’s liking), and his hair is an odd mix of silver and purple, unbothered to conceal underneath any disguise. Jihoon gets a little transfixed by the smile, drawn in. There’s a sort of intensity in the intruder’s gaze which Jihoon wants to ignore, along with the way it lightly sparks something within.

The intruder jerks his chin towards the hotel, his smirk deepening, “I guess you weren’t invited too?”

Jihoon squints his eyes at him suspiciously, his stance unwavering. Sooyoung didn’t warn him of any prett— normal-looking boys that will disrupt his mission tonight.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Will you tell me yours if I told you mine?”

Jihoon’s grip tightens. _Red alert._

“No.”

The man laughs, short and clear in the evening air. Shrugging as if to further elevate his point, “Exactly. Now, love, if you could focus your fury elsewhere, that’d be nice.” He points at the hotel, tapping against the muzzle of Jihoon’s gun lightly.

Jihoon doesn’t let his guard down despite the man’s request, instead, he builds the courage up. He leans back, gun still directed at the man. Jihoon realises that he asked the wrong question.

“ _Who sent you here?_ ”

Now, it’s a full blown, sonorous laugh, rippling through the air. Jihoon watches as the laugh transforms the man’s face into a pretty smile. The man quietens down, the smile is still wide, pushing into his cheekbones. In that moment, Jihoon is paralysed to his spot, handgun swaying from the brightness of the man’s smile.

There’s a teasing lilt in his voice when he answers Jihoon, “You’re persistent. I like that.”

The tips of Jihoon’s ears redden slightly, and he grits his teeth, shrugging the abashment off. He won’t lose to this tall, smiley dude. He can almost hear the devilish voice whispering into his ear, _what are you waiting for?_

Shoot him.

Jihoon inhales sharply, ignoring how contagious the man’s smile. He threatens, eyes blazing with fire, “Get out or I’ll shoot you dead.”

“Oh, babe, I believe you,” he is _still_ smiling despite Jihoon’s very obvious threat, very obvious gun directed at his chest.

 He seems unfazed by it, leaning in closer to Jihoon. His breath stutters and Jihoon takes a whiff of peppermint, it’s overwhelming his senses. The man’s voice drops to a whisper, Jihoon feels his limbs weakening. His eyes wander over the man’s face, at the scattered moles at the side of his face with a very prominent one under his eye. Jihoon’s gaze falls further and his throat dries at the swell of the man’s lips, a little too close for his liking.

“If I tell you that I’m here on my own, will you believe me?”

“No.”

“Well, I am,” the man leans back, pilling on distance between them and Jihoon finds that he can breathe again. He cocks his head sideways like as if he’s seeing Jihoon properly now. “I’m Daniel. Kang Daniel,” he says, suddenly introducing himself.

“I’m your worst nightmare if you don’t leave me alone this second.”

The man — Daniel chuckles like as if Jihoon’s words don’t hold a string of truth to them. “Feisty. I like that too.”

Daniel’s gaze drifts downwards, to the side, and his eyes harden. He suddenly takes hold of Jihoon’s elbow, making him lose grip on the gun, scattering to the side alone with the binoculars. Jihoon moves to _snap_ back at him with another threat or maybe a kick to his chest, but Daniel whispers into his ear, breathy and loud enough to freeze Jihoon at the spot.

“I’m here to save you and if you shoot the target in thirty seconds, you will be shot too.”

Jihoon goes rigid. No one told him any such thing. It’s merely a profile, instructions to shoot and go home. He eyes Daniel suspiciously, disbelieving every word he uttered.

“What makes you think I’ll trust you on that?”

Daniel smiles, it doesn’t reach his eyes this time. He tilts his head sideways in a very subtle way, Jihoon follows the line of direction to see another rooftop across the building he’s perched on. The curiosity grows so Jihoon grabs his binoculars and looks closely at the opposite building.

Two men, unidentified. They’re dressed in black as well and they seem to be setting up something. Jihoon zooms in closer and he realises with a heavy pang that it’s two rifles; one aimed at Bella Sky and the other aimed at _him._

They aren’t paying him any attention at the moment, seemingly engrossed in an animated conversation and taking turns to spy on something, _someone_ at the hotel. Jihoon can only assume it’s the same face on the profile he has been given.

 _But why?_ Jihoon wants to reach for his phone to make a distressed phone call to Sooyoung, someone, anyone, but rules are rules and if he breaks one, his life is up for debate and he can’t make the risk.

Bile rises in his throat and Jihoon hesitates, perplexed that Daniel is speaking the truth and that he’s going to die.

“You’re not going to die, Jihoon.” Daniel whispers and it’s soft, a breeze against his skin. Jihoon looks up, chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes shaking from the uncertainty. _How do you know my name?_ the question dies on his tongue as Daniel’s reassuring voice fills his ears. “I’m here.”

Jihoon fixates his gaze on Daniel seriously, wondering. He withdraws from the latter, eyes narrowed at him in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

“Who are you, Daniel?”

Daniel’s smile is unflinching, he glances at the building across and his jaw is set. “Shoot the target,” he commands out of a sudden.

“No, tell me first.”

“ _You’ll_ be dead first if you don’t do it,” Daniel chides him and pushes the gun into his hand, pointing at the hotel. “Shoot him.”

Jihoon tosses the gun aside, riled up by the bigger risk, and grabs the navy bag that Minhyun gave him with all the things he’d be needing for the mission. He pulls out a similar looking rifle to the team of two opposite him, although he doesn’t need to set it up. He doesn’t really need anything. Jihoon hoists it up, properly aiming at the hotel, peeking through the hole to find his target still pushed into a corner. This time, he’s alone and swirling a finger around his wine glass.

A smile finds its way on Jihoon’s face and there’s an adrenaline rush in his veins. His finger hovers over the trigger and when Daniel whispers to shoot, he does.

The bullet ripples through the air, cleanly cutting through the window pane and hitting the target at where it’s fatal. When he drops to the ground, Jihoon lets out his breath and without a second glance, he moves to look at the opposite team but Jihoon feels heavy.

Suddenly, he’s on the floor too and his vision is concealed by darkness, or really, it’s Daniel’s chest. The scent of peppermint overrides his senses and Jihoon inhales sharply, wriggling under his tight hold.

Something loud hits the ground and Jihoon turns to see a whole fire of bullets aimed at them. Daniel chuckles, his eyes twinkling as he whips around, his hand covering over something familiar and Jihoon looks closely to see it’s his handgun.

“If I ask you to run, will you listen?” Daniel asks, as he fires back, accurately wounding the enemies on the roof opposite them.

Jihoon looks up at him, eyes widened and before he could even answer, he ducks in surprise at a sudden explosion. His eyes immediately shift towards the opposite the rooftop to see them on the run from somewhere and when he turns towards the hotel, he sees wisps of blackened smoke polluting the air.

Daniel’s eyes are blazed, as bright as the fire in the hotel behind him, the only light Jihoon can see in the darkness of the night.

_Run._

Jihoon didn’t have to be told twice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Afterparty. Seoul, South Korea. 09:26PM._

A tray of glasses of champagne is making a trip around the room and Jihoon indulges in one, sliding easily into character. He swirls the liquid in the glass, takes a sip and sways to the jazz played by a string quartet. It’s however, drowned by the chattering noise of these vvips and their plus one’s.

The masquerade is a little too classy for his taste, it really seems like it’d be more of Donghan’s scene but he can’t really protest against boss’ orders, he has to make a living too. Jihoon lingers around; moving from corner to corner, smiling politely at anyone who catches his eye, nodding in appreciation at the pretty masks others donned.

His own mask is a midnight blue with silvery details emphasising the shape of the eyes, matching with his navy suit picked by Minhyun. Jihoon can dress himself well but the others never let him have a choice, not trusting his own choices.

“Stop going to the refreshment table, pig,” a voice drones in his left ear. Jihoon resists the urge to roll his eyes.

He turns to his side, subtly speaking to the small mic piece fixed underneath the lapels of his collar. “Excuse me?”

“Focus on the job and stop eating. You’re going to burst out of that suit.”

Jihoon ignores the jab, “I _am_ focusing on the mission if you could just stop munching on cheetos, Woojin.” The muffled crunching noise that had been ongoing in his ear stops immediately. A satisfied smile grows on his lips, “What’s that about pot calling the kettle black?”

He can almost imagine Woojin inhaling deeply and, he hears the sigh just as he envisioned. “Now’s not the time to act sm—”

The rest of Woojin’s sentence becomes muted noise in Jihoon’s ears as a hand curls around his wrist, turning him around. Jihoon’s senses heighten, his heart thumping loudly, and he pulls back quickly, looking up to snap at the intruder about manners. The red light goes off in his head and he’s thinking that he’s caught, it’s his last mission, Sooyoung will have his head if he’s killed.

Jihoon’s met with a familiar set of eyes gazing at him. The stranger is tall, lean and he’s smiling at Jihoon with recognition lit in his eyes. Puzzlement fills Jihoon and he tenses a little, trying to think if this is a set-up, wondering if someone else has been sent to do the same job. His heart is still beating rapidly and it’s ringing in his ears as his gaze rakes all over the man’s frame.

He’s wearing a mask just like all of the guests at the party, his is a crimson red, twinkles of gold sparkling at the corners of the mask. There’s something familiar about those eyes and Jihoon finds himself wanting to find out.

“Miss me, Jihoon?” his voice is low-toned, a raspy whisper beneath the hubbub of the party. He smirks and it sparks a light of recognition in Jihoon as he continues, “I didn’t think we’d meet so soon.”

Jihoon almost forgot and Woojin’s voice wades into his ear like a startling reminder, “ _Who is tha—”_ Jihoon shuts off the mic and the earpiece immediately, pushing Woojin into the silence. He says a mental apology to the latter.

“ _Kang Daniel._ ” Jihoon says through gritted teeth, the mere name flashing in his mind in red lights. It fits the mask oddly and ironically. At the mention of his name, Daniel smiles wider. Jihoon remains stoic-faced. “What are you doing here?”

Daniel laughs, and Jihoon is faintly aware that his hand is still wrapped around his wrist in a loose grip. “You remember my name?” At Jihoon’s blank stare, he chuckles, “I’m honoured.”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much,” Jihoon narrows his eyes at the man, ignoring the way his sleek, black suit is fitting his proportions nicely.

In the moonlit night previously, he wasn’t able to see the man properly, only the brightness of his cheeky smile and the mischief twinkling in his eyes. Even then, Jihoon is able to decipher the confidence Daniel held, the way he protected Jihoon from the fire.

Now, under the streaming bright lights of the ballroom, Jihoon is still stuck with the mystery of the man behind the mask, yet he can’t deny the surprise when he gazes over at Daniel, awfully tall and broad in that signature formal suit. He frowns at the thought, this is a possible enemy and he’s thinking of how good Daniel looks instead of ignoring the latter.

Jihoon wonders how much of a scene he’ll make if he shoots the man dead.

“Is that how you greet someone who saved your life?” Daniel is pouting, that Jihoon is able to see clearly and he’s slightly irritated by how drawn he is to the soft pucker of his lips. Daniel’s fingers are pressing imprints on the underside of his wrist and by now, he should be saying something about it.

Oddly, he isn’t all that bothered by it.

“I’d be more amicable if you tell me what the hell are you doing here.”

Jihoon has his eyebrows raised, expectant for an actual answer but he should’ve known that Daniel is never one to give him the answers he seeks.

Daniel smiles, “To protect you again.”

 _Oh._ Jihoon’s eyes widen and a lump grows in his throat. A bit flustered, he clears his throat and pretends like Daniel is just saying to get a reaction out of it. He stutters a little, “I’m capable on my own.”

“I never said you weren’t.”

Memories of the night flood back suddenly and Jihoon is more hypersensitive to the warmth radiating off Daniel’s fingertips, his touch leaving Jihoon feeling… _greedy._ His heart betrays him, beating loudly in his chest and he’s sure that it’s vulnerable in the pulse beating underneath Daniel’s touch.

He scolds himself inwardly. Daniel is… a stranger and he’s a potential enemy, he’s an intruder and Jihoon is here on a mission. His eyes stray to the corner of the ballroom where a table holding a small casket shielding the most precious gems in the world. _That’s what you should be focusing on,_ Jihoon chides himself, _not Daniel’s goddamn smile._

“You’re looking smart,” Daniel says, bringing Jihoon’s attention back to him and nodding in appreciation at him. His gaze leaves shivers on Jihoon’s skin with a certain intensity ablaze in his eyes. “A nice change from the camouflage the other night.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, keeping his voice steady and answering in a joking tone. “Thanks. Don’t stare too much, you might fall for me.”

Daniel is silent for a second and then, he leans in, breath hot against Jihoon’s ear without a single warning. He flinches a little from the sudden close proximity but Daniel’s words wash over him, bathing his cheeks in pink.

“ _It’s too late for that._ ”

Jihoon tenses up and Daniel pulls back with a sonorous laugh, eyes crinkling underneath the mask he wears. “It’s always nice to rile you up, you’re cute.”

“Fuck you, I’ve got _no_ time for this.” Jihoon hisses, annoyed that Daniel is teasing him and equally annoyed at his heart for feeling disappointment.

Daniel’s sentence gets drowned by a scream and Jihoon turns away from him, head whipping around to look for the source of the scream. His search gets cut off by the darkness and soon, ear-ripping screams fill the air both from fear and…something else entirely. The goosebumps raise on Jihoon’s arm and mildly, he realises that Daniel isn’t holding him anymore.

Perhaps, he’s gone. That’s good. His heart lies.

Jihoon squints his eyes in the dark, making out vague shadows and figures running around in a breakout of nerves. He reaches around to switch his mic and ear piece on again, waiting as the familiar static noise fills his ear.

“ _Woojin._ What’s going on?” he asks as soon as the mic is switched on, bumping his way through the crowd to that corner where the gems are.

He trips on someone’s foot and he swallows down the bile rising in his throat, the anxiety threatening to break out. There’s nothing written in the plans of a blackout; Jihoon was supposed to strike for the treasure when it’s being moved backstage, where they’re most vulnerable. Oddly, this blackout works out in his favour as everyone’s running for safety and no one’s paying much heed to the multi-million dollars treasure sitting in this very ballroom. Everyone seems to have forgotten the celebratory reason they’re gathered here for.

Jihoon is doubtful, it’s in his veins to doubt anything easy.

“Damn, dude, I wish I knew.” Woojin’s voice wades into his ear and Jihoon almost sighs out of relief, thinking that he lost him. “You were gone for a while and suddenly there’s a blackout? I should be asking _you_ what’s going on?”

Jihoon groans, “Long story, I’ll tell you later.”

There’s scepticism in Woojin’s voice, _“Will you even survive this to tell me?!”_

“Oh, wow, the faith you h—”

The static noise is back but it’s louder than before, crippling his eardrums. Jihoon winces in pain before yanking it off and throwing it on the floor. He breathes out, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he watches as someone steps into his vision, crushing the earpiece under. He looks up, surprised, but due to the darkness, his vision is impaired and all he can see is a shadowy silhouette of someone taller.

Light peeking out from the window glints off the stranger’s hair, hues of silver and purple dance in Jihoon’s vision. He has an inkling and he steps backwards, biting down the urge to run away immediately. He slowly backs away, hoping that the stranger is just as lost as everyone else.

It’s only wishful thinking.

Jihoon turns in the direction of the casket or as he believes it to be, he advances closer in the midst of the paranoia happening all around him. The screaming ebbs away to mere noise from a far distance as Jihoon is pulled towards the gleaming gems hidden underneath the casket.

Instinctively, from all the days of small-term jobs of fifty bucks for small pleasures, he fingers the lock in his hands. He lets his fingers move on their own, automatically twisting the knobs, altering the mechanisms inside, being the only one able to hear the satisfying click. Soft yet prominent enough to know it’s a success.

 _Take it._ Jihoon hears Sooyoung’s voice in his head, as he chances upon the small chest box hidden which he knows holds everything he’s been searching for. _Take it all._

Reaching outwards and closing a fist around the chest box, he awaits for the security alarm.

Nothing.

 _Woojin did his job then,_ Jihoon muses dryly as he quickly pries the chest box open. He squints in the darkness, remembering his instructions and pulling out a magnet to unlock the box. At the sight of the gems, Jihoon closes a fist around them, piling them up in a small, secured dust bag. After dropping in the last one, he pulls back, hiding the gems in his blazer.

A breeze. Jihoon freezes at the sudden wind, whirling around to see that there’s still people running for the exits. He realises with a pang that they’re mostly blocked off by an unknown force. He turns towards the windows, considering his options, and looks up, scrutinising the vents.

In the midst of planning his escape, his breath gets knocked out as someone pulls him backwards. His head awkwardly hits their jaw and he hears the soft hiss of pain. Jihoon instinctively kicks back at what he believes is their shin and the hiss of pain grows to be a loud groan. Their hold on him loosens at the sudden attack and Jihoon takes the opportunity to turn around, shoving the enemy away. His hand closes on a handgun by his belt but he’s halted by the light panning across the features of their face.

“Daniel,” Jihoon whispers out in revelation. The first thing that pops in his head is _where did you go?_

_Why did you leave me alone?_

Jihoon’s gaze hardens, his grip on his gun tightens. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Daniel’s face is still contorted in pain and he straightens up with much difficulty. “You’re such a rough fighter.” Jihoon remains where he is, unflinching. Daniel’s gaze darts between Jihoon and something behind him, “You don’t have much time.”

Jihoon frowns, puzzled. “Time? Time for wh—”

His question gets cut off as Daniel reaches around him to pull up the handgun he had been fingering out of caution. Jihoon’s eyes widen, his fingers forcefully wrapping around the trigger.

“ _Daniel,_ what the –” the sound of a bullet firing straight across the windows fills the room, along with the loud breakage of the glass splattering all over the floor. The voices are raised in the room, the pandemonium reaching a whole new high. There’s more ruckus of running all over each other, cries for help, but Daniel’s face remains expressionless.

Daniel grabs him suddenly, tugging on his wrist strongly. Daniel drags him towards the full-length windows overlooking the ballroom. Jihoon lets out a scream but it sounds just like a cry out of fear in the pure darkness and mess of the blackout. As Jihoon drifts his eyes upwards, he’s silenced by the blankness in Daniel’s eyes, the pure determination. Daniel pulls him in closer and straps something – Jihoon realises later that it’s a safety belt – around him. Jihoon inhales sharply in surprise, tries to shove him away but Daniel’s hold on him is tight and it’s pretty much useless as he’s bound to him now.

“Don’t look down, babe. It’s a long way down to hell.” Daniel smirks at him, the first break out of his odd character and Jihoon is too stunned to say anything. Before he could comprehend the danger he’s in, Daniel takes a leap into the air.

And Jihoon is pulled along, body flushed against Daniel’s, flying all the way down with no grasp on reality or anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oxford St. London, United Kingdom. 02:10PM._

 

“Hey! You! Hey, stop there!”

The streets of London are buzzing at midday on a Thursday which really boggles Park Jihoon’s mind but he doesn’t complain as he manoeuvres through. His footsteps quicken at the sight of the green light flashing at the pedestrian, aiming to make the cut.

“Excuse me, sir! Stop!”

Someone accidentally brushes past him and he hears a low muttered apology before he can think twice of it. A sigh. Jihoon has never really liked coming over to London but Sooyoung thinks it’s rather amusing to send him over the western seas for the third time, knowing fairly well that the man has never expressed a penchant for travelling far. It’s not like he has a thing against the English folk here or the city attractions. Sometimes at a right angle, the Tower of London can look decent in a touristy picture. Other than that…

“Sir, please. We have a few questions.” Someone clasps a hand on his shoulder.

Jihoon just _detests_ dealing with anyone, anything foreign to him.

It’s the slight tremor of losing control that washes over him coldly as he inhales sharply, grabbing onto every bit of composure. He turns around with the perfect, practised expression of confusion. Two police officers loom over Jihoon, one is holding a baton with his hips cocked to the side. It takes everything in Jihoon to not burst into laughter at how incredibly comical the sight of these two is.

“Are you talking to me?” Jihoon asks with the right amount of broken syllables to match the description of a wandering tourist.

He bites back the urge to snap at them. Inwardly, Jihoon sighs and he can almost hear Minhyun clicking his tongue at Jihoon’s rookie mistake. Though, it’s not really his fault that one of them recognised him.

One of the officers, Jihoon takes a quick glance at his nametag to see a _Henry_ in block letters, jerks his chin upwards. Probably in an attempt to seem intimidating, Jihoon supposes.

“Yes, sir,” Henry says, tension underlying in his tone. “There was a robbery at the nearby Tiffany & Co and in the footage overlooked, a suspect has been found and he resem –”

_“Oh there you are!”_

The police officers turn to Jihoon’s right, eyes squinting in both suspicion and confusion. That voice… _it can’t be._ Jihoon whips his head around to meet the familiar, haunting brown eyes of _Kang Daniel_ dressed in a simple black petticoat, cream turtleneck paired with dark skinnys. The sight of him in London, next to Jihoon, holding Jihoon’s hand casually like they’re _something_ startles Jihoon, causing him to slip slightly with his mouth agape.

Daniel stares at him hard, and it’s the sudden silence that snaps Jihoon to reality. A smile breaks out on his face, eyes crinkling. Jihoon holds onto Daniel’s hand tighter, ignoring the way his heart is thumping fast.

“Sorry, babe,” Jihoon says this bit in English, directing his focus to Daniel. He sees a quick blink of amusement in Daniel’s eyes but it’s gone in a second. With a sickeningly sweet smile, he continues in Korean. “How did you find me here?”

Daniel grins, pulling Jihoon in closer to his side. He turns to the police officers with a flourish, polite bow and pointedly ignores Jihoon’s question. “I apologise for the inconvenience, my fiancé is a little inept at English and London town can be deceivingly huge.”

The police officer, Henry, raises an eyebrow at the fluency of Daniel’s words, Jihoon holds back the eye roll. The man can be such a show-off. If the police officers were bothered by two foreign men being engaged, they didn’t show it. Instead, they direct the questioning to Daniel, persistent on finding their thief.

“Sir, your _fiancé_ was found in our surveillance camera footage and—”

“I believe you must be mistaken, officers.”

The other police officer blinks, shocked at both the bold interruption and Daniel’s answer, his eyebrows are furrowed. “I beg your pardon?”

Jihoon bites the inside of his cheek, watching the way Daniel’s eyes harden and his smile turns less friendly. “I heard the robbery happened last night?”

“We only checked in this morning at the Grosvenor,” Daniel flashes an easy smile, taking advantage of the officers’ surprise. His arm circles around Jihoon’s waist, all too familiar and natural. Jihoon subconsciously leans in, unaware of Daniel’s self-indulgent grin at that. “We’ll be taking our leave now. Have a nice day!”

Without missing a single beat, Daniel whisks Jihoon away and the latter flashes a two-finger salute at the officers, eyes twinkling in amusement at the way they’re stumbling over in perplexity. His relief is short-lived truly as he turns towards Daniel once they’re a good two streets away from the officers and the pavement is empty. The pretence slips away, body turning rigid in Daniel’s arms. Jihoon grabs onto Daniel’s forearm suddenly and attempts to pulls away from the man.

But Daniel’s grip on him is tight. Unwavering.

Jihoon narrows his eyes at Daniel, his knuckles whitening as he keeps trying to move away. “Thank you for earlier,” he says through gritted teeth. Jihoon hates this. “Next time, you can just _fuck off_.”

Daniel stares, then his entire face changes. He’s _laughing_ at Jihoon, shoulders shaking from amusement. Jihoon purses his lips, holds his ground against the former, ignores the betrayal of his heart at the sight of Daniel’s smile.

Suddenly, Jihoon’s pulled in with a soft gasp leaving his lips. The distance between him and Daniel is hard to distinguish now with Daniel’s face so close to him. Jihoon’s gaze instinctively drops to Daniel’s mouth, the inches to cover, the tiny proximity between their lips. And if only, he’s just as brave as they say…

“You owe me now, Park.” Daniel’s breath is hot, hitting the small curve of Jihoon’s own lips. Jihoon’s eyes flutter closed and he wonders if Daniel can hear the abnormally rapid beating of his heart in his chest, he wonders if Daniel can just stop his heart with a single word.

“ _Now, who wouldn’t want that?_ ”

_Undisclosed location. Seoul, South Korea. 07:29PM._

Sooyoung’s gaze is piercing holes into Jihoon’s skin. If Jihoon moves an inch, he’s almost positive that there’ll be a flashy show of guns being pointed at him. His eyes shift towards the left where Woojin stands, back straight and he’s not looking at Jihoon at all. There’s a certain tension lingering in the atmosphere and everyone’s so still, waiting, afraid.

Jihoon isn’t afraid. Not really.

“Park Jihoon,” Sooyoung’s voice resonates throughout the room, the echo bouncing off the walls. The fury in her voice is evident. “Explain your endeavours with our enemy.”

_Enemy._

Jihoon relaxes his fist and clenches again, taking a deep breath. His gaze is steady as he stares right back at the leader, “They’re purely coincidental.”

Sooyoung narrows her eyes at him, there’s doubt in her gaze and Jihoon rushes on, sighing. “Sooyoung, _please._ He’s not anyone important.”

“Not anyone important?” Sooyoung raises an eyebrow, her voice bouncing off the walls when she raises the pitch. Jihoon winces at the volume. “Do you know who he is? _Kang Daniel,_ the lone leader of a mafia that destroyed my father’s hardwork!”

The room is silent, all eyes are on Jihoon as he bites on the inside of his cheek. He tastes the blood on his tongue, his knuckles are whitened out of nerves. He thinks of Daniel, insane, mischievous Daniel testing his patience, reeling him in, kissing him on the streets of Barcelona. The stability that resides in Daniel, how _safe_ Jihoon feels around him.

 _“You’re not going to die, Jihoon,”_ he had said countless of times, the steadiness in his gaze calming the anxiety bubbling in Jihoon. _“I’m here.”_

Sooyoung takes a step forward and Minhyun rushes forward to accompany her but she puts a hand out, stopping him. The confusion on his face is startling as he watches Sooyoung walk down, heading towards Jihoon, her hand closing around something. As she pulls it out, Jihoon hears a loud gasp rippling through the room at the sight. The light reflects off the silver metallic gun Sooyoung holds in her grip, her father’s most prized possession passed down through the generations.

Now, it’s hers and as she comes to a stop before Jihoon, she points it at his chest. The classic threat.

She tilts her head at him, a practised menacing smile on her lips. “Love, whatever he did, it’s not worth you defending him.” Jihoon remains silent as she twists the muzzle into the fabric of his t-shirt. “You’re the heart of the mafia, don’t let him get to you.”

Her gaze is expectant, the threat of his life and death is being presented to him by one single choice he has to make. Yet Jihoon can’t shake off the memories of Daniel’s mouth on his skin, his touches leaving Jihoon heated all over, Daniel’s whispers that leave an ache in Jihoon’s heart wanting for something that is impossible.

Jihoon nods, still tight-lipped, and it’s all Sooyoung wanted as she pulls the gun back, slipping it into the holster strapped to her belt.

She smiles sweetly at Jihoon like the past few minutes didn’t happen. Before strutting away and leaving Jihoon to his devices, “I hope you understand what’s best for yourself.”

The warning in her words is clear and implied; _or we do what’s best for you._

When she leaves the room, Jihoon slumps forward, clutching at his chest, breathing hard. He closes his eyes, inhaling too sharply. Footsteps surround him but he’s not that concerned, they’re all walking away after the spectacle. Just another day in the mafia. As long as it’s not any of them, it doesn’t matter.

He should have known better. What’s the point of hiding when you’ve sworn your life to this transparency? His life doesn’t belong to him anymore. It’s theirs to toy with.

An arm swings around Jihoon’s shoulders, pulling him in for comfort, halting the thoughts. Jihoon breathes in the scent of a musky cologne and sighs loudly.

“Donghan, I’m fine.”

There’s a reassuring pat on his shoulders, Donghan’s breath rustling his hair as he leans his chin against the top of his head. “I know you are. I just want to be here for you.”

Jihoon chuckles, leaning back against Donghan, letting his cologne overwhelm his senses. He still feels shaken up, the fear seizing his heart is subsiding a little. It’s all okay for now, he thinks, up until he has to face Daniel again. And it’s stupid of him to hope for the better. He can never run away from Daniel if he wants to.

The thing is, Jihoon doesn’t want to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Undisclosed location, Seoul, South Korea. 01:23AM._

 

The diamonds are starting to blur together in a mix of glimmering, just fucking expensive mosaic in the dimmed light of the room. His hand reaches out to finger the bracelet, laughing softly to himself at the thought of London. Jihoon is beginning to despise alcohol or perhaps, it is Yerim’s weird concoctions to be blamed. It makes everything hazy, makes him vulnerable. Either way, Jihoon’s head is getting dizzy and he thinks he’s nearing the ground rather than being upright.

“Jihoon!”

He shakes his head, blinking a few times to fixate on the stranger in front of him. His vision sharpens, barely, to make out Donghan’s face and his neon tangerine hair. It stands out in the lowlight and Jihoon giggles at the look of concern on his face directed at Jihoon because if anyone should be receiving that concern, it’d be Donghan.

“Duuuuude,” Jihoon drags his syllables, pointing at Donghan, grinning stupidly. “You’re in sooo much trouble!”

“ _You’re_ the one in trouble,” Jihoon blinks at that but Donghan doesn’t go into detail. He sniffs, scrunching his nose up at the strong scent of alcohol lingering in the air. “You had one of Yerim’s drinks, didn’t you?”

“Or two.” Jihoon smiles, all cheek.

“Maybe it isn’t a good time to tell you that Kang Daniel is here.”

Jihoon stops smiling.

He feels like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over his head, sobering him up instantly. That’s the effect of a mere mention of his name, unfortunately that’s what it does to Jihoon. He searches for a hint of a possible jest, some kind of amusement in Donghan’s eyes but Jihoon turns up empty. He rather be made a fool than for _that_ to be true.

“You didn’t let him in.”

Donghan shifts uneasily on his feet, his gaze fixated on a spot beyond Jihoon’s shoulder, and this is probably the part where Jihoon starts punching one of the best into the ground and risks his life. Instead, Jihoon remains where he is, uncertain of what that means, confused as to _why_ is Kang Daniel finding him right now, at this hour.

Jihoon enjoys lying to himself.

(He knows.)

Donghan bursts into a full, stammering explanation of how Daniel _forced_ his way in, practically threatened to shoot the guard at the front gate dead if no one lets him in and pressed a gun to Donghan’s head. Jihoon nods throughout, seeing it all vividly; Daniel in one of his dark getups, strutting in and intimidating everyone with his mere presence. Because everyone knows him and Daniel always gets his way.

Jihoon stands up, takes a huge swig of the bottle on the table and ignores the warning in Donghan’s eyes. The bitter taste cripples his tongue, burning all the way down, but it’s exactly what he needed to face Daniel. Again. He’s filled with the urge to break something, and he cracks his knuckles, a practised habit that he can’t get rid of.

“Where is he?”

Donghan points towards the only exit of the room, “The foyer. He’s compliant enough to wait there.”

“Sooyoung’s not around, is she?”

The mere shake of his head is answer enough so Jihoon takes his chances.

Jihoon’s already walking out of the room, the adrenaline of the alcohol buzzing in his veins which can only mean one thing; he’s about to make the biggest regret of his life. He nods in gratitude at Donghan, ignores the fearful look on his face, the fear he has _for_ Jihoon.

As he walks down the long corridor leading down to the entrance of the entire mansion, he feels the bile rising up in his throat. Jihoon spent weeks hiding in the haven of the mansion, skipping out on important missions and tolerating the pitiful looks from others. Sooyoung is smiley, cheerfully calling him to her meeting room to discuss the structure of some missions, the future of the mafia.

And every time she looks at him with a smile, there’s always the implication of something dark under and of which, Jihoon is threatened with once more.

Still, he should have known that hiding away is not enough to get rid of Kang Daniel.

The immense power he holds to have trudged into an enemy’s location and demand for Jihoon, he can only imagine the war if Jihoon didn’t explain it to his face, the wrath for something that had been brewing behind the mafia’s back.

 _I can’t do this,_ Jihoon practices in his mind. _You’d understand right? We’re never meant to be._

Then, Jihoon turns the corner and he sees the man he had been dreading the whole time leaning against the wall, twirling a handgun in his grip. Daniel looks up at the first sound of his footsteps, a smile brightening his entire face at Jihoon. The alcohol is dizzying Jihoon now. He feels his legs weakening, the resolve he had wavering in the face of Kang Daniel.

It’s odd how Jihoon is capable of breaking necks and shooting dead center at someone’s heart in a mere second but when it comes to breaking Daniel’s heart (and his own), he hesitates.

“Jihoon!” Daniel grins widely at him and he meets Jihoon halfway, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jihoon’s flushed against Daniel’s chest and he breathes in the familiar scent of _home._

Everything that he wanted.

“Where have you been?” Daniel leans back to look at Jihoon, he pushes his sweaty bangs out of his face with such gentleness that it makes Jihoon’s heart ache even more. He’s swaying in Daniel’s arms and he doesn’t know any more if it’s alcohol or he’s dizzy off Daniel.

Maybe it is one of Yerim’s weird concoctions, maybe it’s his poor ability at doing things right. Jihoon curls a fist around Daniel’s shirt, wrinkling it further. He whispers into Daniel’s chest, knowing fairly well that the man can hear him well, “Take me away.”

Daniel hums in confusion, his hand halts in the middle of ruffling Jihoon’s hair. He feels Daniel’s heartbeat under his cheek, the steadiness, and closes his eyes, indulging in the warmth radiating off Daniel.

“What do you mean?” He feels Daniel taking a sniff of his hair, chuckling as he does so. “Are you drunk?”

He _is_ drunk but with every aching second he spends with Daniel out here in the foyer, he’s being reminded of the gravity of everything. It’s painfully sobering and Daniel’s arms tie him back to the ground.

Jihoon hiccups, and Daniel pulls back with concern lining his eyes. There’s the burden of his job, the burden of his sworn loyalty, the burden of his _life._ As Jihoon gazes back, he knows the heavy weight of all these is nothing compared to the promise that Daniel holds.

A promise of something better. To _live_ freely.

“Do it before they take me away from _you._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The streets of Barcelona, Spain. 09:17PM._

 

Jihoon is spinning under the streetlamps, the beauty of the city in the night bustling around him. He’s far from home and for the first time, he doesn’t hate it. He’s revelling it in, breathing in the fresh air, gazing upon the brightest parts of the night life under the moonlight. His footsteps slow down and he’s stopped by another sight that takes his breath away.

“Daniel.”

The man smiles, a few inches away, and then he gives in to a chuckle. It feels like the breeze around Jihoon has stopped just as Daniel treads over to him, the silvery hair mussed effortlessly. Advancing closer to Jihoon, he holds his breath, unafraid but disbelieving.

“I’m never tired of you saying my name.”

Jihoon can tease back, _which do you like best?_ The memories of their nights together flood his mind, the multiple ways Jihoon has called out for Daniel. In danger, in pleasure, in pain, in a lone search for comfort, in _happiness_ , in anger. He has never established anything with Daniel, the latter always seems to tug along everywhere he goes, like an unwavering shadow that promises to stay and protect him till the end.

_“I don’t need your protection, Daniel. I’m not a damsel in distress nor is it any of your concern.”_

_Daniel tightens his grip on Jihoon despite what he warned. “I never said you were a damsel in distress.”_

_“I just want to be around you.”_

There’s always an underlying mystery of who Daniel is, how he found him on the rooftop in Copenhagen, what his intentions are but with every vulnerable opportunity, Daniel has never taken advantage of him and only does as he said.

Jihoon should be more suspicious but with every waking second he spends with Daniel, every odd coincidence of seeing him, he starts to want something more. Something that he wants to deny. Even if he shouldn’t. Even when it’s bordering on risky.

But Jihoon’s life is all about taking risks. He lives and breathes danger.

So he pulls Daniel in by the collar of his shirt, relishing in the surprise on Daniel’s face. Jihoon smirks, tilting his head as he leans into him, teasing him lightly by pecking his lips. Daniel tries to chase after him, hissing in impatience.

“You’re killing me,” Daniel groans, eyes flashing red at Jihoon and his jesting tactics. Jihoon only chuckles at the look of Daniel’s face when he settles himself comfortable in Daniel’s arms, back against the wall.

The streets are empty and the mafia seems like a long trip back home, a home away from home. For now, he can act like the sun rises and sets in Daniel’s eyes, his heart blossoming at all the desires within. Jihoon dives into the air and kisses Daniel deeply under the yellow-hued streetlamps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A secret location. Seoul, South Korea. 03:03AM._

 

The raindrops have dried on the pavement, so have Jihoon’s tears. He sneaks a glance at the man next to him, to see redness lining his eyes too, knuckles whitened around the steering wheel. His heart is beating so loudly in his chest, he can’t even hear the thunder anymore, he can’t even hear the traffic going on.

They brake to a stop in front of someplace he has no idea of. Before Jihoon could even decipher the location, he’s lifted off the car seat and pulled into Daniel’s lap, pulled into a crushing hug. Daniel breathes long and hard into his neck and Jihoon places a hand on his chest, feeling the reverberating heartbeat under his palm, mirroring his.

The fear that has previously seized Jihoon’s heart earlier diminishes within a single touch by Daniel, and he feels even more ready to conquer anything. Jihoon slides his hand into Daniel’s, intertwining in the dark of the car. The warmth that burns in Daniel is the only home he ever needs, the only place he rather be.

There’s a lot of uncertainty but when he locks gazes with Daniel, he realises he only needs himself and Daniel by his side. Jihoon’s beyond the mafia, he’s beyond a signed contract.

He only feels exhaustion, he spent years fighting and running away. It only takes one man to tumble into his life to remind Jihoon that his life is worth more than killing, worth more than another sacrifice on the pristine, marble floor.

“I love you,” Jihoon says quietly, a soft confession that is easily drowned by the ruckus of the storm going on in their lives but Daniel hears it loud and clear. The words leave Jihoon in a single breath, having kept it all in the entire time, “You’re the only good thing in my life.”

Daniel’s eyes brighten at the words, he inches closer to cover the distance between them, his lips covering Jihoon’s in a kiss. He feels Daniel’s whispers vibrating with all the sincerity against his lips, his throat, his collarbones.

_You’re safe with me, no matter what._

Their hands tangle in each other’s hair, lips leaving hot fire kisses on skin, light touches making Jihoon ache and cry out for Daniel in the night. They have forever starting from now, the world can aim anything at them, Jihoon dares them to.

Jihoon isn’t afraid anymore, he pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

 


End file.
